


The Guardian's Academy for Blooming Spirits

by Artiegamer13



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Kinda, Multi, The kids go to spirit school, magic shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiegamer13/pseuds/Artiegamer13
Summary: The Guardians meddling in the lives of the Burgess kids has started changing them. They are gaining magic and slowly, very slowly, becoming spirits. The Guardians decide to teach and guide them along the way. They also discover a whole lot more kids becoming spirit and take them in as well.





	The Guardian's Academy for Blooming Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, It really has been quite a while since I've written anything on here. Here we go, new story and weird premise. Trust me, it's gonna get weird.

     It had been a few years since the Burgess kids had first met the Guardians. Ever since they'd helped them stop Pitch Black the Guardians had been keeping tabs on the seven children. Giving them special gifts, letting them visit their homes. Jamie had become far more confident and far more interested in magic and monsters. Pippa, over the years, had grown out her hair and become the defacto mom friend. Claude and Caleb had both started playing sports seriously, becoming rather good at nearly every sport they played. Monty had just started to emerge from his finely crafted shell, though still tended to use facts as a shield. Cupcake began taking it upon herself to stand up for anyone who needed it. They were all getting just a bit old for frollicking in the snow, but they'd never really cared much for what people said they were too old for. So today, when the snow was thick on the ground, they'd decided to have a snowball fight. That was when it happened. 

      Jamie had made a flower, made of ice. He hadn't carved it, it had sprung up from the snow when he'd been knocked to the ground by a particularly well aimed snowball from Caleb. Jamie stared at it in disbelief as he plucked it from the snow, holding it up to the light. It felt and moved like a tulip, but was so clearly made from translucent ice. The others dropped their snowballs, transfixed by the shimmering flower in Jamie's hand. His friends; Pippa, Cupcake, Claude, Caleb, and Monty, Rushed over to him excitedly. 

      "Jamie?" Pippa knelt down next to her shell shocked friend. Jamie glanced over to her, brandishing the flower. 

      "I made a flower" He said, half to himself. Pippa nodded carefully.

      "I can see that." She replied. Pippa turned helplessly to the eldest one in their group for help. Cupcake Knelt down to gaze more closely at the flower. Giving a decisive nod, she placed a comforting hand on Jamie's shoulder. 

      "We need to tell Jack." The moment those words left Cupcake's mouth, a portal opened up beneath the kids and dispensed them on the main floor of the Workshop. A yeti passing by gave a strangled shriek as a small group of children and a good amount of snow was dropped right in front of him. 

ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

      The meeting was going well so far. No signs of Pitch or any other nefarious spirits stirring . No horrible disasters to clean up. No horrific threats to the children of the world in sight at the moment. North and Bunny's holidays were perfectly on track. Good dreams were on the rise, and so was belief. They were just wrapping up the meeting.

      "So, if there is nothing else to be discussed, shall we retire for cookies?" North smiled, patting his belly in anticipation. Tooth was just about to reply when there was a strangled screech from outside. The guardians bolted, exploding from the meeting room and sailing through the air down to the main floor of the globe room. They had expected some sort of intruder hellbent on battling the Guardians. What they  _hadn't_  expected were Jamie and his friends sitting in a pile of snow looking very confused and a yeti fussing over them like a mother hen. 

      "Wot?" was all Bunny managed to say, though he was the only one able to speak at the moment. The kids looked up at the guardians, their faces split by large bright smiles. The six of them all clamored around Jack shouting excitedly, Jamie shoving some sort of flower in his face. Wait... was that? Jack suddenly grabbed Jamie's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. 

      "Jamie, where did you get this?" Jack inquired, gently taking the flower and holding it up to the boy.

      "I made it! I fell and it popped up from the snow!" Jamie replied excitedly. Jack's eyes widened as he stared at the flower. 

      "Aster," Jack said slowly rising, "You should take a look at this." Jack held the flower out to the pooka. Bunny took it gingerly, turning it in his paws. His breath hitched as he looked it over.

      "This, this isn't possible." He murmured. 

      "What?" Jamie asked eagerly, the others crowded around him. 

      "This," Bunny brandished the flower, "is a perfect mix of nature and winter magic. It's a living flower made of ice." Bunny glanced over to North. "North, we might have messed up." North looked as though he was going through some sort of mental shutdown. Tooth poked him lightly and the large man jolted.

      "Um, da. Maybe have a bit of a problem." North muttered. Tooth fluttered over to the kids, face full of concern. 

      "How did you get here kids?" She asked carefully. The kids looked between each other, confusion creeping back into their expressions. 

      "We, don't really know" Caleb spoke up. "Cupcake said that we should show Jack and then we were here." All the kids nodded, confirming the story. Tooth looked intently at Cupcake, examining the girl's eyes. Tooth gave a startled gasp, recoiling slightly.

      "Sweety, did you open a portal?" Tooth asked, awe creeping it's way inter her voice. 

      "I think so?" Cupcake replied, suddenly looking sheepish. "Is that bad?" 

      "No no no no no!" Tooth quickly admonished. "It just means, well I'm quite sure what is means." Sandy waved for attention, Symbols flashing above his head at a rapid pace. Bunny could barely keep track, though Sandy's explanation lined up rather closely with his own guess. 

      "Sandy, yer movin' a mite to quick for em mate. Let me explain, eh?" Bunny interjected. Sandy gave a frustrated huff, but motioned for the pooka to continue. Bunny took a steadying breath before turning to their fiercest believers. "Right," Bunny began, "this is probably all our fault." Bunny motioned to himself and the other guardians. "We've been interferin' with yer lives fer a few years now. It looks like our meddlin' has put you lot on a pretty hard path." Bunny's ears folded back as he spoke. "You lot are showin' early magic. At this rate all of ya will have magic soon." Bunny turned to Jamie. "Has Soph shown any signs of it?"

      "Um, I don't know?" Jamie replied uncertain. He'd had no reason to look for signs of magic in his little sister. Bunny nodded, sighing deeply.

      "Right, we'll need ta' keep an eye on her." Bunny turned over to North for confirmation.

      "Da, will have a yeti tail little one." North began speaking in yetish to the one who'd been fussing over the kids. The yeti nodded and quickly ran off. 

      "Right," Jack started, "If what they're saying is what I think, You guys are gonna need some help. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Aster?" Bunny nodded, a bit defeated. Sandy and Tooth had stopped flying, just standing on either side of North. "Right, It looks like you guys are turning into what we are, spirits." Jack quickly rushed out. Pippa's eyes narrowed.

      "Spirits? What's that?" she asked.

      "Aren't spirits... ghosts?" Monty added.

      "No, no not always." Tooth answered, hovering over to the children. "Spirits are magical beings, we can only be seen by people who believe in us, very young children, and animals. Most spirits are born but all of us here didn't start out as spirits. We became spirits." Tooth folded her hands over her chest, looking to the ground. "Like you are now." The kids stared in silence, understanding dawning on them. 

      "So, we'll get to use magic?" Claude asked. Tooth nodded.

      "But no one will see us?" Caleb finished. Tooth nodded again. The twins glanced at each other, their expressions caught between concern and excitement. 

      "Um," Monty began, "is there any way to stop it?" The guardians avoided the young boy's eyes. "R-right, thought not." Jack looked to his fellow guardians.

      "So, what are we gonna do?" Jack asked them expectantly. "They need to learn, at least more than I knew when I became Jack Frost." North nodded, quickly becoming determined.

      "Ve must show them, show them how to be spirits. Ve must give them guidance!" North proclaimed, slapping Bunny jovially on the back. The Pooka glared up at him. 

      "An how exactly you plannin' ta do that mate?" Bunny gripped. 

      "Easy!" Tooth proclaimed excitedly. "We could make them rooms here! Keep them safe! teach them magic!" She began fluttering around excitedly, chattering to her fairies about ideas for lessons. 

      "Yes! Ve'll need more instructors too! Maybe new wing for Vorkshop!" North boomed. 

      "And what should we do in the mean time?" Jack asked, motioning to the kids. "We can't send them back with uncontrolled magic." 

      "Right! May have something in Ze volts. Give me moment." North strode away with purpose. They stood in silence for a while, before Jamie spoke up.

      "So, If we're turning into spirits, does that mean there are other kids that have done the same thing?" He inquired. Sandy once more attempted his picto-language, this time having much more success. Bunny took it upon himself to translate. 

      "Sandy says that wit the rise o' magic is recent years, an' since all o' you have started changin'. Well we should probably look into it ta' say the least." Bunny finished with a concerned expression. 

      "I might actually know of a few." Jack suddenly stated, "And a few spirits who could help us teach the kids." Everyone looked to him in surprise. "What? after so long on your own you can eventually meet people. Quick warning though, none of them are huge fans of you guys." He directed the last statement at Tooth, Bunny and Sandy.

      "Why?" Tooth questioned, hurt clear in her voice. Jack gave her a sheepish smile. 

      "They, have their reasons." He replied. Bunny shook himself, turning to Sandy. 

      "Right, think we could re-calibrate th' globe ta find more ankle biter's on there way ta bein' spirits?" He inquired. Sand gave a quick salute, floating over to the control panel. "Great, we'll take care o' this Snowflake, You gether up th' ones you 'ave in mind. Toothie? You start North with th' preparations. I might 'ave someone in mind fer a teachin' position so I'll check up on him later." North suddenly barged back into the room.

      "From vhat I hear, sounds like ve are building school! Vill need to build more rooms! Here," North began passing smooth silver rings to all the kids, "These vill help to suppress magic until ve have school set up. Shouldn't take too long." The kids slipped the rings on, noting how they all suddenly felt a little less like themselves. 

      "So, we're really doing this?" Tooth asked, looking excited. 

      "Yep!" Jack proclaimed "This is totally happening!" Jamie and the others began chattering excitedly before suddenly Monty spoke up. 

      "Wait, so what are we gonna tell our parents when this whole thing is ready to go?" ah, right... parents. The guardians all deflated a bit. 

      "Well," Jack began, "I guess we'll to figure out a way for them to see us." 

      "Oh good, get a bunch o' grown ups ta believe in th' Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman, and Jack Frost. That'll be easy." Bunny gripped, becoming more frustrated as he spoke. 

      "Got any better ideas?" Tooth asked. Bunny flatened his ears and slouched against the wall. 

      "No..."

      "Good, me neither." North concluded, "Ve must get them to believe!" 

ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

      Jamie walked into the kitchen here is Mom was making lunch. He and The others had been dropped off in Burgess and were told to convince their parents to head to Jack's lake. 

      "Mom? Can I show you something?" He asked nervously. His Mom looked back at him with a light smile.

      "Sure Jamie, what is it?" She asked as she began putting away the sandwich stuffs. 

      "Well, um. Could you come with me to the lake? It's really important." Jamie looked up at her with pleading eyes. His Mom thought on it for a moment before relenting. 

      "Alright, let me just pack these up and we'll take them with us. The lake just a little ways behind the house, right?" Jamie nodded, rushing to help her pack up the sandwiches. The two of them packed up the food and ushered the now 5 year old Sophie toward the lake. They arrived just as the others did. Cupcake and her imposing Father, Pippa and her Dads, Monty and his parents, and the twins and their parents. "Huh, guess we're having a meeting huh?" Jamie's Mom smiled wryly down at her son. 

      "Y-yeah, kinda. There's something you all need to see." Jamie motioned towards the lake. The snow had melted a bit, and the lake had thawed, reflecting the midday sun in it's cool waters. "Jack!" Jamie called out "Do it, they're all watching!" The kids' parents all looked around confused before something extraordinary happened. The lake froze, but not suddenly. The ice started at the edges of the lake and spiraled to the center in one long line of blue light. When it reached the center the ice spiraled up towards the sky. The pillar of ice glowed with an inner light. There was a laugh, bright and full of joy. and a voice.

      "Now Sandy!" They turned to where the voice came from. They only caught a glimpse of something white and blue, the joyous laugh trailing behind it. As they watch, glimmering golden specs flowed through the air and began swirling around the spire of ice. Near the top of the spire, floating on a cloud of gold was a little man, shining as brightly as the little specs. Beside him floated a boy as pale as snow with hair to match, wearing a deep blue hoodie. The boy spoke then, with the same voice they'd heard earlier. 

      "That was easier than I thought it'd be. Hi there I'm Jack Frost, and this," he motioned to the golden man with a great flourish,"is the Sandman. Sanderson Mansnoozie." The Sandman made a hand of golden sand above him, which waved a hello. Jamie's Mom stared in awe at them when she felt Jamie pulling on her sleeve. She turned her gaze reluctantly from the floating men. 

      "Mom, you OK? I think Cupcake's dad fainted." 

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so here it is, I have a pretty cool plan for this, admittedly weird, crossover.  
> Let me know what you all think!


End file.
